Fight For You
by VioletDawn00
Summary: You are a very successful region under the careful watch of Canada, but when America wanted to take your land for his own country, what did Canada do? After all, he never stands up against America, right? Entry for a contest on DeviantArt. Theme: What is something about a country that is not well known? CanadaXReader
1. Je T'aime

Fight For You

CanadaXReader

_**Note Before Reading: Just in case you don't know the continent consisting of Canada, America, and Mexico is called North America. I actually met a sixteen year old girl who didn't know that yesterday… it was sad.**_

_** Oh and the countries human names get used in here.**_

You yawned, dusting off the last of America's living room. His house was huge and you had finally finished cleaning it. It wasn't like your work ended there though, oh no, you still had to go clean Canada's house next! Not that you minded much, you actually really cared for the quiet man.

"Yo Niagara! Great job dudette!"

America clapped a hand onto your back and you almost stumbled forward.

'_I swear sometimes he forgets just how strong he is!' _you thought to yourself. In fact, it had taken you quite awhile to get used to the volume at which he spoke. Having been watched over by Canada all your life, you had to admit meeting America for the first time had been a shock to say the least.

"Please Mr. America, call me (name)."

You liked it much more when people called you by your human name instead of your region name. America slung a friendly arm around your shoulder and began walking you to the door, knowing it was time for you to leave.

"Ok (name) then I'd like you to just call me Alfred. The 'Mr. America' stuff is too formal, 'kay?

"Sure Alfred."

You smiled, even if he was a little loud for your liking you still considered him a friend.

"So I'll see you in a week right?" he asked when you both reached his front door where your suitcase was waiting.

"Of course, that's the deal."

Grabbing your suitcase you said one final goodbye before walking out towards the taxi waiting for you. You had been doing the switch-off for so long now that it had become like clockwork for everyone involved, yourself included.

"Oh and (name), tell Canadia I say hi!" America yelled after you.

"Will do!"

You threw your things into the taxi and soon found your mind wandering as you made looked aimlessly out the window at the passing scenery.

A younger you was standing overlooking the horseshoe falls of the Niagara river for which you had been named when you heard someone walk up to you. Turning your head, you saw Canada beside you smiling as he looked at the falls as well. You turned your attention back to the river and the two of you stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"The boss thinks you should plant a vineyard or two here."

"_Hmm?" You turned back and saw him looking at you._

"_Well the land you have here is perfect for growing grapes so he thinks we should take the opportunity to do so. Maybe even set up a winery and turn grapes from the vineyards into wine."_

"…_I'd like that."_

That seemed like forever ago and now you were the grape and wine capital of Canada, holding widely known annual wine festivals and the falls had become an international tourist attraction. It shouldn't have been a surprise when America decided he'd like you to belong to the United States instead.

"_What?!" You were shocked._

"_I said, I think you should be part of my land instead. You're really popular with the human citizens and would totally fit well with me!" America was grinning widely and looking quite proud of himself._

_You hadn't noticed that Canada had walked into the room and caught your conversation until he stepped in front of you._

"_Hey! She's mine!" he said as sternly as he could with how quiet he was and narrowed his eyes at his brother._

You couldn't help the blush that sprung up on your cheeks. The last thing you had expected was to have Canada stand up to America. Let alone for you when he couldn't even do it for himself.

That was how you ended up working for both the major North American countries. You were greatly surprised that Canada fought to keep you and part of you hoped it was because her cared for you as well but the logical part of you reminded you it was more likely for your status among the citizens. Looking down out the window, you viewed the Niagara river as you passed over it on a bridge. It had become the divider between America and Canada after the brother's bickering resolved with sharing you. Your land east of the river became American territory and west of it remained a part of Canada.

Before long you arrived at Canada's house. You paid the fare, thanked the driver and walked up the walkway, using your key to enter the house, not bothering to knock.

"Matthew, I'm back!" you called into the quiet house.

You caught a faint "In here." And decided to head in the general direction where you thought it came from, leaving your suitcase in the front entrance. Soon you came upon a polar bear cub sitting to the side of the hallway. Kneeling down you patted it on the head in greeting.

"Hey Kumajirou. Do you know where Matt is?"

"Who?" It asked cutely.

"Canada. Do you know where Canada is?"

Kumajirou tilted his head to the side to further convey his confusion.

"Your owner… oh Nevermind."

A few more minutes of searching revealed it's reward when you came to find Canada reading in his sitting room. Sneaking up behind him, you placed your hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Matt!"

"M-Maple!" he exclaimed, jumping in surprise and dropping his book.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you so much."

"O-oh, it's you (name). Glad to see you're back." He smiled, reminding you just how adorable you thought he was.

Just then you remembered… "Oh yeah, before I forget. Alfred says hi."

"Alfred?"

"Yep, he said Mr. America was too formal."

"I see…"

You spent the remainder of the day doing miscellaneous things with Canada, enjoying each other's company as usual. Your heart skipped a beat every time he smiled or laughed.

"I miss you, you know." He stated suddenly. "It's nice being around someone who sees me."

Once again, your heart went out to him. You could not begin to imagine what it would be like, being able to stand right in front of people, speaking to them and have them have no idea that you were there. Almost as thought you were invisible. You felt upset just seeing it happen, let alone being the one it was happening to you. What you didn't find to make sense was that even those who knew him quite well, like America and France, were often as oblivious to his presence as the others were.

"I… missed you two. A lot…" You took a moment to gather up the courage to continue. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah (name)?"

No backing out now.

"I've been wondering for a while now… why **did** you fight so hard to keep me? I mean you never stand up to Alfred… so why when it came to me?"

To say you were nervous about what his answer would be was an understatement. As a result you couldn't bring yourself to look him in the eyes. If you had however, you would have noticed the blush covering his face.

"E-Eh?! I… um… well…" Canada scratched the back of his head nervously. "I couldn't let him take you away. Y-You're the only one who really notices me and… well…"

He spoke next in a voice that was quiet even for him, but you still managed to hear it.

"J-Je t'aime."

"W-What?" your head snapped up to look at him, shocked and wondering if you heard him correctly.

'D-Did he really just-'

"Je t'aime." He spoke louder and more confident this time. "I love you."

A bright red blush exploded on your face, as was already on his. Before you could stop yourself you leant forward and kissed him. Just like that, you were so happy to hear he returned your feelings. Canada's eyes shot open wide but he was quick to overcome the shock and kissed you back. When you parted, you also couldn't stop the giddy giggle you let out as you threw your arms around him.

"I love you two Matt."

**Author's Note:**** No, 'Canadia' isn't a typo. If you haven't seen a scene where this happens before, America does sometimes call Canada, Canadia(can-ay-dia). I did this for a contest. The theme was a countryXreader revealing something about a country most don't know. This being that Canada can put up a good fight for something when he really wants to, like how he had actually (for once) stood up to America to keep 'you' (Niagara Falls/The Niagara Region). Based on actual historical events by the way, in case you seriously don't know everything about Niagara mentioned is true.**

**Oh and the "Je t'aime" thing. Also, if you were somehow unaware of the fact, Canada is a bilingual country. Both in actuality and hetalia. He knows and uses both English and French and using French for "I love you" was just too cute to pass up. He'll speak French if he wants to, darn it!**

**Lastly, this was my first reader insert story so feedback would be greatly appreciated. And if anyone is actually interested in seeing a follow up or would like me to stretch this out with more detail than let me know, I'm totally open and willing to if someone shows interest.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Vi **

Canada/Matthew Williams, America/Alfred Jones © the rightful owner (I forget his name and am too lazy to look it up right now.

Storyline, The Niagara Region Personified © Me (at least I haven't seen anyone else personify Niagara yet)

You © Canada ;) and America (technically based on the story) but not in that way


	2. CONFIRMED SEQUEL

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to check reviews etc. But it has been decided that I shall make a second part to this. I have an idea brewing and I'm going to update my Soul Eater fanfiction first but after that I will start on the second part to this! I promise it won't take nearly as long to write as I took to confirm this. And since I love previews and stuff here is a tiny little preview of the topic of the "sequel".**_

You stared at the report you just got in the mail. It couldn't be! There was no way! The scientists must have gotten it wrong, made some kind of miscalculation. And yet you knew they didn't. Your stomach dropped as you thought of the consequences.

"(Name), you finished getting the mail? I made pancakes for breakfast, you should come have some." You faintly heard Canada's quietly cheerfull voice from the kitchen.

"Matty?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to see you in the doorway and his smiled dropped to a worried expression when he saw your face.

"What's wrong (name)?"

Silently you handed him the paper with a trembling hand for him to take. You gave you a quizzical look but when you didn't respond he brought the paper to his face to read. Slowly, his eyes widened as he continued.

"It... it can't be. They must have made a mistake."

You shake your head solemnly. Both of your fears had been confirmed.

**Da da daaaa. What is wrong? Read it later to find out ;)**

**~Vi**


End file.
